Finding Love
by Hikari43837
Summary: Naruto's family is in ruins, will adding Sasuke Uchiha into the mix help or bring Naruto down?  Lemon eventially.  Shonen Ai/Yaoi/BoyXBoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a _fanfic_! I do _**not**_ own Naruto, or any of the characters. I don't own _**anything**_, for that matter. Comment if you want. Criticism is accepted whole-heartedly. Rated M!

**Asahi:** Don't forget me!

**Me:** Right, my cousin and I wrote this fanfic series _**TOGETHER!**_ Forgive us if it's horrid, it's our first story. I think that's it…

**Asahi:** I think you're right. Wait!

**WARNING! This fanfic contains coarse language and Yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyXBoy if you don't like this, then you should leave right now.**

**The rest of you, read on!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat in class, half asleep when his teacher, Kakashi walked in and slammed a book down on the table in front of his face.

He immediately shot up in his seat, eyes wide. Everyone was laughing. That is, everyone but Sasuke Uchiha, who didn't find this act at all amusing and was staring out the window at the clouds spreading throughout the sky.

He turned around to see Kakashi-sensei looking down at him. "Today, you're going to be assigned groups of two to work together for your history projects; I don't care if you don't like your partner. And don't say it's not fair, because life isn't fair, deal with it."

Groans and sighs echoed in the room.

"Lee, Negi, Great Dictators of the 20th Century."

"How were they great?"

"Sasuke, Shino, American Civil War Movement Project. Since I can't give it to anyone else here."

"Sakura, Ino, Current Events."

"Naruto, Kiba, Reasons Why Civil Wars Start."

"You know anything 'bout that, Naruto?"

"Not at all, Kiba."

"Fuck!"

Sauke looked up from his note book, "Fuck who?"

Kiba licked his lips, "I'd love to fuck a certain little blond in the class."

Sasuke stood up angrily, walked over to Naruto, and dragged the clueless blond out the door and into the hallway.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The raven didn't answer, but pulled the blond faster through the hall, tugging harshly on his arm. Naruto's face was wet with tears.

The raven looked back at the blond, not stopping, and thought, _I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't stand seeing them do that whether it's intentional or not._

"Sasuke, Sasuke, stop. Where are we going?" Naruto asked, still sobbing.

He paused, turning back. The sight of Naruto's face flipped his heart. They'd almost made it out too. He didn't want to give up now. He wanted to take him home. To let the oblivious blond in front of him know how much he cared for him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really didn't mean to, I just…"

Naruto looked at him oddly, then, hesitantly lifted a hand to Sasuke's face, brushing away a tear that tried to run down. The blond blushed, looking down at his hand. He'd done it unintentionally. Looking up into surprised onyx eyes, he realized that Sasuke hadn't meant to cry.

"N-Naruto…"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Come with me," he said, grabbing his arm again.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~

"Sasuke, where are we?"

"A house."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Why not?"

Well, I wanna know why, that's why."

Sasuke, smirked, "If you mean why are we here, then it's obvious, I'm gonna fuck you of course."

"Wh- what?"

"Do you have a problem with that, 'cuz, even if you do, I don't care," the raven smirked.

"I should, shouldn't I? But, I don't. It's weird isn't it?"

"Well, I don't think so. Even though I said that I'd basically rape you if you resist."

Suddenly, the five-dollar-foot-long theme song rang out in the room. Naruto reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone, looked at the screen, and, finally, answered the phone. "Gaara, what's wrong? *pause* I can't really talk right now. *pause* I'm busy." He looked across at Sasuke, "You ate the last what? *pause* You ate the last cookie? So what? Naruko does that all the time. *pause* The last homemade chocolate chip cookie? Didn't Temari make those with Granny Chio? *pause* Temari kicked you out? Um, you should call Naruko, not me. *pause* Fine, but, you'll have to find your own way there. *pause* Ok, yeah, I'll tell him. Bye, Gaara. Don't forget to call when you're a block away we'll be ready to greet you. *pause* No, we won't forget you. Bye, I've gotta go Gaara," he said, hanging up the phone

"What was that about?"

"Gaara says that if you hurt me, he's gonna hire assassins to kill you. Plus, his sis kicked him out, so he was looking for a place to stay."

"Oh, I see, I think."

"Good, now, to more important matters, your place or mine?" he asked crawling, seductively, closer.

"Why not right here?"

Naruto looked around, "I don't know where we are."

"Does that unnerve you?" Sasuke asked, a smirk moving onto his lips.

"Ya, a little," Naruto blushed.

"Really?" Sasuke had not considered that Naruto would be afraid of being someplace strange when they had sex.

"Ya, so, can we go to your place Sasu-kun?" he looked at Sasuke with the dreaded puppy-dog face.

"Sorry Naruto, my parents are home, we can't go there without raising suspicion yet." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond's waist.

"Oh, ok… then we could go to my house… if you want, that is."

"Sure, but what about your family?"

"Well, I mean, I have a sister… Why?" he asked, tensing up.

Sasuke tightened his grip and asked, "What about your parents, Naruto?"

"Dad won't have me around anymore."

"What about your mum?" he asked hesitantly.

Naruto's face softened and he relaxed a little, "She was amazing, beautiful and intelligent, but kind and protective of us. Nothing happened that she didn't know about. She cared for everything and always rooted for the underdog."

"I'd like to meet her."

"I'd be just fine with seeing her again. Just one more time, so that I can thank her for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"She died, when I was five."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known, I swear," Sasuke said flustered.

"I'm not sorry. If she hadn't, I never would have met you."

"Ok, now I'm confused, what?"

"Remember how I said that she was protective, well, she died saving me. I was going to be hit by a train. I was a pretty reckless kid, and my mother suffered for it. She and Naruko suffered the most from it."

"I'm sorry, I'm complaining about my parents being home, but you don't even have any anymore."

"It's ok. I still have Naruko. So let's go home 'k?" the blond smiled.

"Sure Naru-chan," Sasuke relaxed.

"So, my place then?"

"What about your sis?" Sasuke asked unsurely.

"She brings guys home all the time. She doesn't care anymore," he shrugged.

"Really?"

"Ya, so let's go."

Sasuke nodded and stood up starting to walk away.

"Sasuke, do you know where I live?"

Sasuke paused, looking back, "I know your address."

"How'd you get a hold of that?"

"I just asked Kiba. He's so dense, he thought I wanted to complain to your folks 'bout how idiotic you are.

"Seriously? We had him over for dinner too!"

"By the way, how do you live with your sis? I mean, do you get help from your dad or something?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto blinked, "My dad hated me. When Naruko chose me over him her senior year, he flipped and disowned us basically immediately. He kicked us out, and when we went back to visit him a few weeks later, he'd changed the locks, phone numbers, even his last name. We knocked on the door, but he said we weren't welcome there anymore."

"Harsh, but then, how do you live?"

"Naruko works, she's a model."

"A model? Um, no offense, but isn't that a job for airheads?"

"Well, she's a designer too."

"Whatever, I can't argue with your twisted logic. Let's go."

* * *

**Me: **So, what do you guys think?

**Asahi: **We're already started on our next chapter, so review.

**Me: **But reviews don't matter, we know that some people won't like the couples, so if you happen to be one of those people, don't sweat it.

**Asahi: **Our next one will be up soon, so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: **This is a _fanfic_! I do _**not**_ own Naruto, or any of the characters. I don't own _**anything**_, for that matter. Comment if you want. Criticism is accepted whole-heartedly.

**Asahi: **My cousin and I wrote this…

**WARNING! This fanfic contains coarse language and Yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyXBoy if you don't like this, then you should leave right now.**

**The rest of you, read on!**

"I'm back Naruko!" Naruto yelled, opening the door.

"Naru-chan! I was waiting for you!" A blonde girl exclaimed, jumping at Naruto as soon as she caught sight of him. "Naru-chan guess what?" Sasuke assumed that this girl was Naruko, since she looked so much like Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked smiling kindly at her.

"I told you to guess, silly," she reminded dejectedly. "Oh, well, I got a new design for you to try on!" she squealed happily, recovering from her miserable state easily.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed, "Naruko, maybe some other time, ok?"

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" she asked looking confused until she spotted Sasuke, still standing in the doorway.

"Ooohhh, Naru-chan, it's perfect, now I have two. I was afraid I'd have to call Gaara down to help. Don't be afraid," She gestured for him to come in.

"You must be Naruko," Sasuke said, stepping into the room.

"No need to be so formal. I have no idea who you are, anyway," she giggled, twirling around to face the duo.

_Yep, you're definitely related to each other, no way anyone else'd let some guy they don't know into their house. _ Sasuke thought, his eye twitching. "I'm Sasuke; I go to school with Naruto."

"Sasuke… Oh, ok… That means nothing to me."

"Naruko…"

"Naru-chan put this on." She shoved a bag to Naruto and Sasuke, "Come back down when you've finished changing."

Naruto sighed hopelessly, "Fine, Sasuke, we'll change in my room, ok?" He wasn't even paying attention to Sasuke as he led the way up the stairs.

"Um, ok…" Sasuke, following Naruto up unsurely.

"This'll be good for him. I'm sure of it. It's obvious he likes him since he brought him back with him." Her expression changed, "Unlike that Kiba who followed him back."

"Naruko!" Naruto yelled, bounding down the stairs toward his sister.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" she asked smiling, looking at her little brother.

"You. Gave. Him. A. Dress?" he seethed, staring his sister down.

"No, _I_ gave him a skirt, there's a difference you know," she mocked playfully, trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Don't play with this! It's not a joke! Whenever Gaara comes over, you always give me the girly stuff. Why is it different with Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"Well, bring him down, we'll see who looks better in girl's clothes," she smirked.

"But Gaara's coming over." Naruto whined.

"Really, when?" her phone rang with "Best Friend" by Toybox. "Hey, Gaara, what's up? You're here? Ya, he just told me like a second ago. How soon? The corner? Come on in when you get here. No problemo. Sure, you're welcome here whenever. I'm having them model for me. Ya, I can have them wait for you. Ok, see ya soon!" she hung up the phone. "Gaara wants to model too, so we'll wait for him."

"Not an option."

"No hesitation! My lil' bro's growing up."

"It's not a joke!"

I know, I know…"

"Naruko, Naruto, I'm here! You didn't start without me, did you?" Gaara called from the door.

"No, of course not! Plus, we restocked our cookie supply."

"Ya! Cookies!" Gaara cheered happily.

Sasuke walked down the stairs in a denim mini skirt, a halter top, and ballet flats. "What's all the commotion for? Oh, hi Gaara."

Laughter hopped out of Gaara's mouth like millions of little bunnies, trying to scurry out.

"Sasuke! You look so…" Naruto whispered.

"Gaara, is there a reason why you're laughing?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara stopped laughing, "Don't you realize what you're wearing, Sasuke?"

"Ya, it's a halter top, mini skirt and ballet flats."

"Sasuke, how'd you know that? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you know, but, it's kind of weird that you know. You don't have a sister do you?"

"No, not really, but I have a few cousins that wear this stuff a lot." Sasuke felt awkward. He didn't really want to tell them what his family was like. His brother's obsession with girls' clothes that he constantly forced him to dress up in with him. It was too embarrassing.

"Ok, then…" Gaara said skeptically.

"Sasuke, you look so girly, all we need to do is get you hair extensions and change your name to Sasuko. You'd make a cute girl."

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruko. "You don't have to be so mean."

"Sorry Naru-chan, but Sasu-chan makes a better girl than you do."

"No way!"

"Yep!" she smiled at Naruto broadly.

"Wall, a lesh ou an… Old on." Gaara gulped. "At least you can say you're manlier than Sasuke, Naruto. That's pretty good."

"I don't want to say that though!" Naruto blushed.

"Fine, you can try on all the clothes once he's gone then."

"Thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari: **This is a _fanfic_! I do _**not**_ own Naruto, or any of the characters. I don't own _**anything**_, for that matter. Comment if you want. Criticism is accepted whole-heartedly.

**Asahi: **My cousin and I wrote this…

**WARNING! This fanfic contains coarse language and Yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyXBoy if you don't like this, then you should leave right now.**

**The rest of you, read on!**

**

* * *

**

Sitting on Naruto's bed with Gaara while Naruto helped Naruko with dinner was a little too awkward for Sasuke's liking. He'd tried to help out, but Naruto had said it was supposed to be a surprise and he wasn't allowed to help.

"Sasuke…" Gaara spoke hesitantly.

"Ya Gaara?"

"Do… Do you really…" Gaara trailed off. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have said anything, so, spit it out, since I'm impatient, I wanna know," Sasuke pointed out.

Gaara blushed bright red, "You're gonna take him away from me, aren't you?"

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. He thought of something and had to ask, "Do you love him?" He barely whispered at first, but then he grew louder and louder, "Gaara, do you love him?"

The red-head lowered his head, now his face matched his hair at least, and whispered, "Yes."

Sasuke sighed, "Well, I can't help that… Its Naruto's choice really, not mine. It's not like I can stop you from liking him."

"Really? You aren't going to do anything?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I can't, really. Your life, not mine, and I refuse to meddle in other's lives."

"Well, thanks…"

"Sasuke, Gaara, dinner's ready!" Naruto called.

"We'll be down in a minute, Naruto!" Gaara yelled down. He turned back to Sasuke, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind what?"

"If I move in with them," he said.

"Just don't try anything, that is, unless he says it's ok. Now, let's go get some food," Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Gaara nodded, silently.

~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~

"Naruto, Naruto? Guess he's asleep. Gaara… he's gone too." Sasuke smiled, both of them were asleep, curled up to Sasuke. Naruto was resting his head on the raven's right shoulder, his lips slightly parted. Gaara on the other hand, was resting his head on his stomach with his left leg wrapped around Sasuke's left leg.

The raven sighed; he was supposed to have gone home before eight. When it had rolled around an hour ago, we had been joking, watching Family Guy and Sasuke had forgotten about it until now, at nine with the odd duo lying on him. It was almost disturbing, lying with the guy he liked and the guy living with him. He wasn't actually sure if he should think it was awkward or what.

He sighed, thinking, _It's only nine, but there's not much I can do with these two basically holding me down. I could just go to sleep, but his face is so cute when he's asleep._

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

~~~~~ 7 a.m. ~~~~~

Beep! BEEP! **BEEP!**

Naruko burst into the room in a tube top and shorts. "Naru-chan, Gaara-kun, Sasuke! Wake up! I made chocolate chip pancakes!"

Gaara and Naruto raised their heads sleepily, "Ten more minutes please…"

"Did you guys sleep on him all night?" Naruko asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"Did we?" Naruto asked.

"No idea…" Gaara replied.

Yes, you guys didn't move at all," Sasuke laughed.

"Oh…" the two of them blushed furiously.

"Either way, Sasuke, did you call your parents last night to tell them where you were?" Naruko asked, turned to me with a worried look.

"Shit!" I yelled, sitting up immediately, "I forgot! Father's going to blow his top!" Now, I was in trouble. Maybe Itachi's home though, if that were the case, he'd cover for me. Maybe I won't get in too much trouble, but Itachi would be unsettled until I showed him I was fine.

"Well, eat breakfast, then call your parents, tell them you're coming back and then I'll drive you. How does that sound? I'll even drop off Naru-chan and Gaara-kun too. Then you guys can walk to school together," she said, smiling.

"That sounds great, Naruko!" I exclaimed. Did she know about my father's abuse? It wasn't likely. She was probably just being nice.

"Great, Naru-chan, Gaara-kun, get ready quickly. Sasuke, come with me," she walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow her.

"Ok…" Sasuke said, detangling himself from the other two and following her.

She stopped in the living room, "He won't do anything to you while they're there, right? Because, I can't send Naruto or Gaara somewhere they're going to get hurt. I can't loose either of them. They're all I have left since my father walked out of our lives. And, if he does, Gaara will tell me, and I won't be able to allow you to stay with him. Not you, nor your brother. I can't stand to think what he might do to you next, even now, I'm nervous about it." She was completely serious, she didn't even use her nicknames for them.

Sasuke bowed his head, "How'd you know?"

"I saw the marks he left on you. You try hard to hide them," she nodded at my ever-present sweatshirt and jeans. "You can pretend it's from training, and so many may fall for it, but you're too young to be able to fool me, Sasuke. Besides, I have had a few myself. One stayed though," she said pulling down the right side of her shorts to show part of a presumably large scar on her hip. "It's a reminder of what my father did to me when I left. It's the only mark he left on my skin, and my boss knows about it too. He's ruined my life, and I refuse to let another suffer through what I had to. I couldn't care less who your parents are or what their reasons for it are. It's never acceptable."

"Naruko, where are you? Did you already eat?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen

"I did, but Sasuke hasn't yet. Tell me when you're done, I'll drive you."

"Nothing will happen to them. I promise you that. I'll be here tonight too, if it isn't too much trouble for you, that is. I will protect them no matter what."

"I already told you that it won't be, and I know you will, because that's the way you are, Sasuke."

"Thanks Naruko…"

* * *

**Hikari: **Phew, I thought we were gonna be in trouble there for a minute!

**Asahi: **Yeah. We were moving pretty slowly weren't we?

**Hikari: **The main thing is that we finished though. R&R

**Asahi: **Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari: **This is a _fanfic_! I do _**not**_ own Naruto, or any of the characters. I don't own _**anything**_, for that matter. Comment if you want. Criticism is accepted whole-heartedly.

**Asahi: **My cousin and I wrote this… Sorry if you don't like it…

**Hikari: **We addedsome action and blood… So, sorry.

**WARNING! This fanfic contains coarse language and Yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyXBoy if you don't like this, then you should leave right now.**

**

* * *

**

"This is it?" Naruko asked pulling up in front of the Uchiha complex.

"Ya, why?" Sasuke asked, climbing out of Naruko's bright red bug nonchalantly.

"It's so big!" Gaara said, his eyes round.

"Not really, come on," he shrugged, beckoning them to follow gloomily. He didn't want anything to happen to either Naruto or Gaara.

"Sasuke, you're back!" a woman exclaimed, hugging Sasuke tightly. "Teyaki was sure you'd run off for good this time! Mikoto was sure you'd be back though, she said you'd never just up and leave without telling Itachi."

"Auntie, I'd tell you and Mother too of course."

"Not a reason to stop worrying." She insisted. Her face hardened and she looked grim as she pulled away from Sasuke, "Your father is waiting for you, needless to say, and he isn't pleased with you."

Sasuke sighed, "Of course not. He wouldn't me be my father if he weren't. That man… Well, I spent the night at a friend's and forgot to call, not that it would have mattered anyway, he would only have ordered my return if I had."

"We're very sorry ma'am, we kind of forgot. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, really," Naruto said, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"My, my, who might you be?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Sabaku Gaara, we're Sasuke's classmates," Naruto said, smiling broadly.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Gaara said, barely above a whisper.

"So, my little brother has decided to return, has he? What, tired of living alone so soon?" Itachi teased from on top of the wall.

"Itachi, you covered for me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, dreading what his brother would say.

"Not at all. I told Father that I had no idea what-so-ever where you were or what you were doing." A look of pure horror passed across Sasuke's pale face, and Itachi laughed, "Little brother, you are so very gullible. Of course, I told him that you called me saying that you were training with a friend. I wouldn't be much of a brother if I let you be pummeled by Father when he found out I lied for you. Not to mention that I would be in just as much trouble as you."

"Thanks Itachi," Sasuke said, hugging Itachi tightly. "Guy's, you coming or do you want to talk to Auntie and Itachi?"

"I'll stay here, but Gaara will go with you, won't you Gaara?" Naruto said, volunteering Gaara without bothering to consult him. Although, he probably wouldn't care since he liked Naruto anyway. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Gaara, come on, if you're really coming." Sasuke started walking away. Once he was out of earshot, he asked Gaara, "Naruko told you to stay close and report back if anything happened, didn't she?"

"So, you knew, but my question is, how?"

"Naruko told me you were her scout. That's the gist of it, at least. She said you two were all she had, and I won't sabotage that, no matter what. Be careful from here forward. Father dislikes people like us. In fact, he can't stand them… even though he's worse…"

"So, you want me to act like Naru-chan?" Gaara thought about the idea for a while, and then shuddered. "I don't think I can do that Sasuke. It isn't humanely possible for me to do. Naruto and I are nearly complete opposites."

Sasuke chuckled, I mean, you have to act like… like you're, you know, interested in the opposite sex… but not being suicidal helps too."

Gaara's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Damn, Sasuke, I don't know that I can do that either, I mean, your brother looked fucking sexy to me. And you look a lot like him. If your dad's the same, gods, and I in trouble."

"You don't have to come with you know," Sasuke offered.

"Sasuke, you know I do. Naruko's orders and that is one girl I'm not looking forward to disappointing just yet. That's gonna suck when I do though."

"Ya, I don't blame you there. She's scary…" Sasuke admitted shuddering.

"Sasuke!" a woman called from one of the various doorways. "Sasuke, where have you been? I was quite worried about you…" She looked at Gaara horrifically, "Oh, Sasuke, you didn't… your father will want to know about him. Come on, both of you."

"Mum, you're jumping to com-" Gaara cut Sasuke off.

"Sasuke, let's just do as she says, ok?"

Sasuke jumped, "What are you doing? Why are you clinging to me like that? Aren't you the one-"

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Father, Gaara, time to stop playing hide and seek. My turn," Sasuke said, pulling Gaara in front of himself.

"Sasuke! I don't want to talk to him either!" Gaara yelled, futilely struggling to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"Sasuke, who's this?" his father asked coolly.

"J-Just a friend. That's all, nothing more. Why do you ask?" Sasuke answered timidly.

"Really now, because the two of you seem close for being 'just friends'. Wee, is it he whom you were with all night? Did either of you happen to think about what your parents would think happened to either of you?" he replied, looking pleasant.

"Actually, we spent the night at Naruto's house. My family kicked me out last night because I ate the last homemade chocolate chip cookie, which my sister wanted, so she kicked me out. Thusly, my family didn't really mind. Naruko and Naruto didn't mind either," Gaara explained nervously, unsure of whether or not he would believe the explanation.

"Oh, I see. Well, Gaara, your parents may not mind, and Naruko and Naruto's might not either, but we do, believe it or not. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to talk to my son, alone." His voice was threatening, but Gaara didn't even blink.

"I apologize, but, I am on strict orders to stay at his side for the next week, regardless of other's wishes. You are no exception," Gaara's face hardened. I had to give the dork his props, he could stand his ground against anyone, especially if he could manage to keep his face completely void of any emotion at all when he must have been having a panic attack. Poor Father, he must be upset, no one's ever talked back to him.

His voice shook as he tried to keep control of it, "Do you realize who you're talking to?" Sasuke had never seen his father like this before. His father had never, in his memory, lost control of his emotions.

Gaara laughed this time, "Yes, actually, I do. You are the one who killed my father. You are the reason my mother is dead. You are the reason my life is so fucked up at the moment. But, let me guess, that isn't how you see it, huh?"

Father lost it when Gaara said that. He grabbed Gaara by his collar and picked him up so that he was dangling limply. He started gasping. Sasuke's eyes widened, _Father's choking Gaara!_

_

* * *

_**Hikari: **So, what do you guys think?

**Asahi: **Was it horrible?

**Hikari: **Or did you like it?

**Asahi: **We won't know if you don't tell us.

**Hikari: **So please review…

**Asahi: **Or don't…

**Hikari: **Either way…

**Both: **Our next one will be up soon.


End file.
